ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Martini, Please!
A Martini, Please! features many different misadventures between my circle of friend's. It also is a place for any advice to be given. ' Info All names featured in my article have been changed for the privacy for them. What We Want & What We Need We all want and need something in our lives. For me, it was ''romance. I know how cliché that sounds. A teenager whining that his love life is a dismal, but that's far from the case. Do we not all have that need to be accepted by someone romantically as well as socially? While I was still hung over who I wanted, Mr. X, the older guy I found myself falling in love with. My friend Adam (not his real name) found himself trying to move on from a old crush. One who did flirt with him, and made it very clear he was interested in sex. While my other friend, Charlotte, found herself leaving the dating world completely. That's right, she was waiting until she was sixteen! It was definitely not something I would find myself doing. And last, but not least, was my friend Brandy. A girl who was trying to get what she wanted, even if it meant stalking the guy. But the question still remained. Why do we want the things we can't have, but turn down the things we need the most? Maybe it was just human instinct to want our cake and to be able to eat it too. Rules Of Being A Virgin 'Virginity: '''what had happened to sex being sacred? Had our generation really quit caring about true love? Or were there still a majority who fought for the specialty it is? It was a question that I pondered, all the time. While talking to one of my friend's, she made a very interesting point. She had ''rules ''to giving up the V card. Now you're probably confused about what she said just as much as I was, and most likely, shocked. Were there really rules? From what I understood, yes. Three months into a relationship it is okay, just as long as both people aren't virgins. While it was six months if both were still "''pure". Was that really true? Did people give things away that easy? While I found a few who confirmed they wanted to give it away when they got married; many would do it if the ''right ''person came along. So was it really true? Was the rules appliable to everyone, or just certain people? Regarding the Heart Love: it seemed to be the one thing I was lacking. It seemed like the universe was trying its hardest to make me wait. But why was my love life so barren? Although I was trying everything in my power to find '''the one. Sadly, he just wasn't appearing. Where was he? I tried to keep my faith that love will come when it's ready, I was fearing that my time was running out. I tried to conceal my pessimistic behavior, and enjoy being single. But were there any steps to cure the lonely heart? Were we single people guilty of losing faith in love? Category:Writing